Saat Dimana Kita Pertama Kali Bertemu
by Kumo-Usagi
Summary: Miku adalah gadis yang bisa dibilang introvert, semuanya dia pendam sendiri, sampai suatu hari ia tidak menahan semuanya dan memilih untuk menangis di taman, tapi seorang pemuda yang sama sekali ia tidak kenal datang dan menawarkan dirinya menjadi tempat curhat Miku.. OS! Fict ini lahir karena kegajean dan keabsurdan saya X3 Hope you like it :3


**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punyaku~ Vocaloid milik Crypton Future**

* * *

Mata gadis itu sembab, lantaran menangis terlalu lama. Alasan kenapa ia menangis pun tidak ada yang tahu.. Atau mungkin mereka tidak peduli? Gadis yang berambut _teal _yang ia tata menjadi _twin tail_ tetap menangis di bangku taman tersebut. Kembali ingatannya mengulang kejadian di rumahnya tadi pagi.

"Urusi saja terus pekerjaanmu!" Bentak seorang wanita yang memasuki usia ke empat puluhnya sambil menunjuk pria yang berpakaian rapi.

"Hei! Dasar tidak tahu diri! Aku bekerja demi kebaikan keluarga kita tahu!" Balas pria tersebut tak mau kalah.

Sementara gadis yang berumur sekitar enam belas tahun masih berjalan dengan sedikit mengantuk, menuruni tangga rumahnya, ketika ia disuguhi pemandangan yang biasa itu. Segera dilangkahkan kakinya ke atas lagi.. Ke kamarnya, tempat yang menurutnya paling aman. Baru saja ia memutar kenop pintu kamarnya ia mendengar suara piring keramik yang pecah.

'... Itu pasti ulah _otou-san_..' Batinnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya yang masih terbalut celana piyama masuk ke kamarnya.

Pemandangan itu menjadi suatu hal yang 'wajar' ya, mengingat kedua orang tuanya sering bertengkar. Jujur gadis itu, Hatsune Miku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang dewasa. Kadang malah ia menganggap mereka seperti anak kecil. Ya, meributkan hal-hal mengenai ayahnya yang terlalu sibuk bekerja lah, ibunya yang (menurut ayahnya) terlalu banyak menuntut lah, sudahlah! Ia tidak mau ambil pusing semua itu. Direbahkan dirinya di kasur yang berukuran _single bed_nya itu. Kamarnya yang bernuansa hijau tidak dapat menangkan dirinya padahal katanya warna hijau dapat menenangkan seseorang. Dengan lunglai ia berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya, di sana terdapat sebuah pigura kecil yang terbuat dari kayu dengan tulisan _'I love my family'_ di bagian bawah bingkainya. Diusapnya foto yang terdapat di dalam pigura itu. Ya, itu adalah fotonya ketika berumur lima tahun bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Jika boleh jujur, ia sangat rindu dengan masa-masa itu, dimana kedua orang tuanya rukun dan hampir tidak pernah ribut. Diusapnya air mata yang mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya itu.

'Bodoh.. Kenapa aku menangis? Bukankah ini hal yang biasa?... Lalu.. Kenapa aku masih menangis?' Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil meletakan pigura kayu tersebut ke tempat awalnya dengan perlahan, ia berjalan dengan gontai ke arah kamar mandi yang terdapat di kamarnya dan bersiap-siap menuju ke sekolahnya.

Ketika semua sudah rapi dan siap, gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya, menuju ke ruang makan di rumahnya, seperti biasa tampak ibunya yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu, sambil berjongkok, Miku mengelus punggung wanita yang berambut _ocean blue_ tersebut dengan pelan.

"_Okaa-san_.. Jangan menangis, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.." Ujar Miku perlahan sambil mengelus-elus punggung ibunya itu.

Ya, kedua orang tua gadis yang menginjak kelas dua SMA ini bernama Hatsune Mikuo dan Hatsune Kaiko, ketika masih gadis, ia bernama Shion Kaiko. Sang ayah mempunyai rambut berwarna hijau tosca, sama seperti rambut miliknya, ayahnya seorang pegawai kantoran yang cukup sibuk apalagi ia telah dipromosikan ke jabatan yang lebih tinggi sehingga menuntut waktunya lebih banyak. Sementara ibunya seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa, mempunyai rambut berwarna biru laut yang cukup pendek.

"Aku berangkat." Ucap Miku singkat sambil mengenakan sepatunya dan berjalan keluar, diliriknya sebentar ke dalam rumah dan melihat ibunya yang tercinta berdiri dan tersenyum, walaupun Miku tahu bahwa itu senyum yang dipaksakan tentu saja dengan air mata yang masih terus mengalir dari kedua pelupuk mata wanita yang memasuki umur empat puluhan itu.

Miku berjalan dengan santai menuju ke sekolahnya, mengumbar senyum kepada siapapun yang ia jumpai, ah, bukan senyum yang tulus, tapi benar-benar terlihat seperti itu. Bukan, Miku bukan gadis yang bermuka dua dimana ia akan baik pada temannya tetapi membicarakan hal buruk dibelakang mereka. Ia hanya.. Tidak ingin membuat teman-temannya khawatir, toh, ini masalahnya dan teman-temannya tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan ini. Meskipun banyak sekali yang bilang padanya bahwa teman ada disaat senang maupun sedih, tapi tetap saja kan? Semua orang mempunyai masalah mereka sendiri dan Miku sama sekali tidak mau memberatkan mereka dengan masalahnya.. Egois ya? Sepertinya.

Gadis itu membuka pintu kelasnya dan menyapa semua teman-temannya dengan riang, ya meskipun itu hanya topeng yang ia kenakan.

"_Ohayou_ Rin-_chan_!" Sapa Miku sambil tersenyum riang yang langsung disambut dengan pelukan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"_Ohayou_, Miku-_chan_!" Seru Rin dengan senyuman lebarnya sambil tetap memeluk Miku dengan erat sehingga membuat Miku susah bernafas.

"Oi, oi, _nee-san_, Miku-_chan_ sudah mau kehabisan nafas tuh." Ujar sebuah suara yang mirip dengan Rin hanya lebih dalam sambil menarik kerah bagian belakang Rin yang dari tadi memeluk Miku.

"_Mou_! Lenny! Aku kan kangen padanya!" Ujar Rin sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Miku hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu, ya Rin dan Len si duo kembar yang doyan menjahili orang lain, ciri-ciri fisik mereka kau tanya? Ah, keduanya memilik rambut berwarna _honey blonde_ sebahu, perbedaanya hanya Len mengikat rambutnya menjadi _pony tail_ pendek, sedangkan Rin membiarkannya terurai, tapi ia menambahkan dua pasang jepit putih di kedua sisi poninya dan pita putih yang entah bagaimana caranya bentuknya seperti telinga kelinci, si kembar ini mempunyai mata yang berwarna _curlean blue_ dengan fisik yang hampir sama.

"Kalian ini, pagi-pagi sudah bertengkar saja." Lerai Miku sambil tertawa kecil yang disambut oleh 'hmph' dari si kembar itu.

Miku meletakan tasnya di tempat duduknya, beberapa siswi datang ke mejanya dan mulai mengobrol dengannya sambil sesekali tertawa kecil. Bisa dibilang Miku adalah murid yang cukup populer, wajah cantik, suara merdu, otak yang pintar, sifatnya yang ramah dan periang, dan dia juga cukup atletis. Banyak yang mau menjadi temannya dan tentu saja dia tidak menolak ajakan untuk berteman itu. Bel telah menandakan bahwa pelajaran telah dimulai, gurunya segera datang dan mulai mengajar seperti biasa. Pelajaran dilaluinya dengan mendengar penjelasan dari gurunya. Ya, ia tidak mau nilainya jelek dan menambah masalah dalam keluarganya.

Langit sudah berwarna kemerahan, ketika gadis itu berjalan ke gerbang sekolahnya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa mengajarkan materi tambahan pada Rin akan memakan waktu selama itu. Entah oleh sebab apa Miku merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh di dadanya. Ia merasa sakit.. Namun ia tahu itu bukan merupakan penyakit, melainkan perasaanya yang sakit. Entahlah, ia sendiri juga bingung kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa amat sesak dengan kata lain 'nyesek'. Apakah karena masalah tadi pagi? Oh, ayolah, sejak awal-awal orang tuanya sering bertengkar ia hampir tidak pernah menangis dan menggap semua itu menjadi wajar. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia merasa ingin menumpahkan semua emosinya dalam bentuk tangisan?

Dengan segera gadis yang berambut _teal _panjang ini mengambil langkah besar dan cukup tergesa sambil memegang kemeja sekolahnya pada posisi dimana seharusnya jantungnya berada, matanya mulai terasa berat menandakan bahwa air mata yang selama ini ia bendung akan keluar sebentar lagi. Miku semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya yang membawanya ke sebuah taman yang mulai sepi karena anak-anak yang biasanya bermain pasti sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Miku berjalan ke sebuah ayunan yang kosong dan mulai menangis tersedu-sedu, entah apa yang ia tangisi, bahkan dirinya yang seharusnya tahu juga bingung kenapa ia menangis.

"Hei.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sebuah suara yang maskulin dari dekatnya, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mengahmpiri ayunan tempat gadis itu duduk dan menangis.

Miku yang mendengar suara tersebut mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat seorang pemuda yang berambut _ocean blue_ pendek yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dengan rapi, hei bukankah tidak sopan jika seseorang menanyakan sesuatu dan kau tidak menjawab? Biru laut bertemu dengan _teal,_ kedua iris mata itu saling menatap, entah karena sihir apa hingga keduanya tak ingin mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil tersenyum ramah dan mengelus kepala Miku.

Miku hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap air matanya. Pemuda itu diam, kemudian ia tersenyum kembali.

"Aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja.. Jadi.. Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangis lah, aku akan disini untuk mendengarkan semuanya." Ucap pemuda itu dengan hati-hati, tak mau menyinggung gadis yang benar-benar tampak rapuh dihadapannya saat ini. Seolah-olah jika ia berkata sesuatu yang salah gadis itu akan pecah bagaikan boneka porselen.

Seketika pertahanan Miku selama ini pecah, ia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk tubuh pemuda asing yang berdiri di depannya saat ini, ia tidak mengerti kenapa pada pemuda yang dihadapannya saat ini dia bisa menangis sepuasnya, menumpahkan, ah, menceritakan semuanya padahal pada sahabatnya sendiri saja ia tidak bisa. Tapi, kenapa ia bisa begitu terhadap pemuda itu? Pemuda tersebut hanya diam dan mengelus-elus punggung Miku yang bergetar kecil karena menangis dan menunggu sampai gadis itu tenang serta mungkin akan menceritakan masalahnya padanya. Meskipun mereka baru bertemu. Setelah beberapa lama Miku menangis akhirnya gadis itu menjadi sedikit tenang. Namun masih terdengar isakan-isakan kecil yang lolos dari bibir gadis tersebut.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu.. Apakah masalahmu?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan perlahan sambil tetap berusaha menenangkan gadis dihadapannya saat ini.

Secara otomatis bibir Miku menceritakan semuanya, meskipun pemuda dihadapannya ini sekali lagi merupakan orang asing yang sama sekali ia tidak kenal. Ia menceritakan semuanya secara detil, tak satupun yang terlewatkan, setelah merasa ceritanya telah selesai Miku tersenyum miris sambil menatap iris mata pemuda itu.

"_Nee_.. Aku menceritakan semua tentang masalahku, menyeret seseorang yang bahkan aku tidak tahu namanya ke dalam masalahku.. Aneh ya? Uhm.. Aku mau meminta maaf karena tiba-tiba menceritakan masalahku padamu. Dan.. Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" Tanya Miku sambil lagi-lagi tersenyum miris.

"Kaito, Sakine Kaito." Ujar pemuda itu sambil tersenyum dan mengusap kepala gadis itu dengan pelan.

"Maafkan aku karena telah menyeretmu ke dalam masalahku, biasanya aku tak begini.. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Ucap Miku dengan pelan dari nada bicaranya terdengar bahwa ia sangat menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Setiap manusia mempunyai batas mereka sendiri bukan? Nah, tidak ada salahnya sekali-sekali mereka melepaskan emosi mereka, lagipula aku senang kok bisa membantu meringankan bebanmu.. meskipun hanya sedikit." Ujar Kaito panjang lebar dan mendudukan dirinya di sebuah ayunan di samping Miku.

Keheningan melanda mereka berdua, Kaito menatap Miku sedangkan gadis itu masih menenangkan dirinya dengan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kembali.

"Dunia ini aneh ya?.." Ucap Miku secara tiba-tiba sambil melihat ke arah langit.

"Ya, penuh dengan misteri yang bahkan kita manusia tidak akan pernah pecahkan. Semua diatur oleh benang takdir." Timpal Kaito sembari melihat ke langit yang sudah berwarna biru tua dengan bintang-bintang dan juga bulan yang menghiasi langit itu.

* * *

**Kaito POV****  
**

* * *

Kala itu aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah, kenapa aku pulang ketika hari sudah sore begini? Salahkan pelatih klub futsalku yang membuat kami harus pulang selarut itu. Ya, sebenarnya itu demi kepentingan kami juga karena sebentar lagi akan diadakan turnamen. Tapi! Pelatih itu terlalu kejam dalam memberikan kami latihan! Bayangkan kami latihan sekitar tiga jam berturut-turut dan hanya istirahat selama sepuluh menit dan untuk kali ini aku mengutuki posisiku sebagai striker di tim inti sekolahku yang membuatku menjadi harus pulang selarut ini karena latihan ekstra dari pelatih itu. Ketika berjalan melewati taman yang sudah sepi, aku mendengar suara isakan perempuan. Hantu? Ah, tidak mungkin, aku tidak percaya akan hal seperti itu. Didorong oleh rasa penasaran yang kuat aku menuju ke arah sumber isakan tersebut dan mendapati seorang gadis yang berambut hijau tosca yang dia kuncir dua. Entah kenapa dan bagaimana muncul rasa iba, bukan, lebih tepatnya rasa ingin menolong gadis itu. _Well_, aku bahkan tidak mengenal dia, tapi biarlah.

"Hei.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku secara tiba-tiba seolah tubuhku mempunyai kontrolnya sendiri dan tidak mau menuruti kata otakku.

Gadis itu mengadah ke atas, matanya yang sewarna dengan rambutnya menatap mataku, kalau boleh aku akui gadis itu mempunyai wajah yang cantik, dengan mata yang indah itu.. Hei! Aku hanya memujinya! Lagi pula tidak ada bukan yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Itukan hanya mitos belaka, setidaknya itu menurutku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku lagi sambil tersenyum ke arah gadis itu.

Oh! Ya ampun! Aku bodoh sekali, kenapa aku masih menanyakan hal itu padahal aku tahu dengan pasti bahwa gadis yang tengah menangis dihadapanku jauh dari kata 'baik-baik saja'. Aku terus merutuki kebodohanku dalam hati sampai gadis itu mengangguk. Aku terdiam, merutuki pertanyaanku untuk kedua kalinya, sudah pasti ia akan mengangguk dan menyembunyikan semua masalahnya. Dan kenapa aku begitu penasaran?! Bukankah aku biasanya cuek dengan keadaan sekitar?!

"Aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja.. Jadi.. Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangis lah, aku akan disini untuk mendengarkan semuanya." Ujarku lagi.

Kenapa mulutku seolah-olah mempunyai kuasa atas dirinya sendiri?! Dan sejak kapan aku bisa berkata seperti itu? Seperti bukan diriku sendiri saja! Seketika gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu, apakah aku melakukan suatu hal yang salah? Tapi tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangannya yang mungil memelukku, sontak tanganku mengusap-usap punggung gadis itu yang sedikit bergetar karena menangis. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya tangisannya reda, aku sedikit lega akan hal itu sehingga sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di wajahku. Ya, meskipun isakan-isakan kecil masih keluar dari mulut gadis tersebut setidaknya ia sudah cukup tenang sekarang.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu.. Apakah masalahmu?" Tanyaku sambil tetap menenangkan gadis dihadapanku yang benar-benar tampak rapuh saat ini.

Tak aku sangka gadis itu mulai membuka mulutnya dan menceritakan semua masalahnya, aku hanya diam dan mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya. Sampai akhirnya ia telah sampai pada akhir ceritanya.

"_Nee_.. Aku menceritakan semua tentang masalahku, menyeret seseorang yang bahkan aku tidak tahu namanya ke dalam masalahku.. Aneh ya? Uhm.. Aku mau meminta maaf karena tiba-tiba menceritakan masalahku padamu. Dan.. Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" Tanya gadis itu sambil lagi-lagi tersenyum miris.

Jujur, aku tidak suka dengan senyumannya itu, benar-benar dipaksakan dan sama sekali tidak tulus.. Sama sekali tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang cantik itu dan hal itu membuat diriku tidak tenang.

"Kaito, Sakine Kaito." Ujarku sambil tersenyum dan mengusap kepala gadis itu dengan pelan.

Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?! Tiba-tiba menghampiri gadis yang tidak aku kenal dan bersikap sok akrab dengannya, sepertinya aku nanti harus berobat atau apalah.

"Maafkan aku karena telah menyeretmu ke dalam masalahku, biasanya aku tak begini.. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Ucapnya dengan pelan dari nada bicaranya terdengar bahwa ia sangat menyesal.

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, mencari-cari kata-kata yang mungkin akan menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Setiap manusia mempunyai batas mereka sendiri bukan? Nah, tidak ada salahnya sekali-sekali mereka melepaskan emosi mereka, lagipula aku senang kok bisa membantu meringankan beban seseorang.. meskipun hanya sedikit. " Ujarku panjang lebar dan mendudukan diriku di sebuah ayunan di samping gadis itu.

Sekarang aku berkata-kata dengan bijak?! Ayolah, aku rasa tadi aku tidak terbentur apapun maupun makan sesuatu yang salah!

* * *

**Normal POV****  
**

* * *

Kedua remaja itu duduk dalam diam, sampai Kaito akhirnya membuka suara dan mulai berbicara.

"Ah, aku belum mengetahui namamu." Ujarnya tiba-tiba sambil menatap gadis dengan surai yang berwarna hijau tosca sambil tersenyum yang sontak membuat wajah putih bak porselen Miku terdapat sedikit rona merah karena senyuman itu.

"Miku, Hatsune Miku." Ujarnya dengan pelan namun tetap dapat didengar oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Miku.. Nama yang indah ya?" Ucap Kaito secara tiba-tiba sambil tetap melihat ke arah langit sembari tersenyum.

"Eh?" Tanya Miku yang meminta penjelasan dari kalimat yang pemuda tersebut lontarkan.

"Bukan apa-apa. _Nee_, Miku, apakah kau percaya akan cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Tanya Kaito sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit yang telah dihiasi oleh bintang ke wajah gadis yang berambut hijau tosca dan diikat _twin tail_ itu sambil mengayunkan ayunan yang tengah ia duduki dengan pelan.

Miku menggelengkan kepalanya karena jujur ia juga tidak mempercayai hal seperti itu, tapi dilubuk hatinya ia harus mengakui kalau ia sedikit tertarik pada pemuda yang baru saja ia kenal dan temui itu. Kaito yang melihat jawaban dari Miku langsung mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Aku juga. Tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan sang takdir pada kita?" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Me : Ini apan?! *frustasi***

**Miku : Entahlah, semua yang kau tuliskan pasti gaje dan kenapa malah bikin OS sementara fictmu yang lain belum kelar, dasar. *wajah datar sambil makan negi***

**Me : Miku kejam... sadis...*nangis pojokan***

**Miku : Intinya dia lagi gaje dan absurd, maka lahirlah fict ini. *nujuk Kumo***

**Kaito : Tumben kau nggak pake pair RinLen?**

**Me : ... Err... lagi pingin KaitoxMiku aja.. *tawa gaje* Maaf kalau ada (banyak) typo, gaje, alur kecepetan, pendeskripsian kuran, dll... Ada yang mau review? :3**


End file.
